Big Blue
by Dragoness
Summary: A dangerous foe is summoned before it was supposed to be. Will Teal Town and our favorite heroes survive?
1. Big Blue

Author's Note: Ok, this sort of started out as a humorous piece, but then it ending up getting serious. There will be another A/N at the end.

**Big Blue**

By: Dragoness

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock strolled through Teal Town. Since it didn't have a Pokémon Gym, they were just passing through…That is, until Misty caught sight of a poster…

"OH!!!" she cried, rushing up to it and standing less than two inches away from it.

"Huh? What's wrong, Misty?" asked Ash.

"Pikapi?"

"Nothing's wrong…" she replied dazedly.

"Huh? Then……what are you doing?"

"……Just LOOK at this…POSTER!!"

Ash exchanged a glance with Brock.

"I don't know about this," he said, "She sounds like you do when you see Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny."

"Huh!? What's that supposed to mean!?"

Ash just barely ducked a backhand attack by Brock.

"Nuthin' personal or anything!!!" he cried.

Misty ignored them, completely fixated by the poster.

"…A Pokémon tournament," she whispered, as if possessed, "for……Water Pokémon only…!………YYYESSS!!!!!"

"AHH!" yelled Ash and Brock, covering their ears, "What was that for?!"

"_I_ am going to compete in the Pokémon tournament being held here!" Misty declared, "And it's for water Pokémon only, so " and she stuck her tongue out at them.

"A tournament for water Pokémon?" said Ash, "Really?"

"No. I'm making the whole thing up," Misty said sarcastically. Then she screamed in his face, "OF COURSE THERE'S REALLY A TOURNAMENT FOR WATER POKÉMON!!! JUST READ THE POSTER!!!!"

"…Uh…Okay…" Ash said meekly.

"Pika?"

Ash walked over to the poster and read it out loud. "The Annual Teal Town Water Pokémon Tournament. Sign up at the Teal Town Pokémon Center. All participants must own at least one water type Pokémon to be able to compete. The winner will be able to test his or her skill against Big Blue……Who's Big Blue?"

"Who cares!?" said Misty, "I just wanna win!!"

"Well. Good luck," said Ash, "'Cause I'm gonna compete too! With Squirtle and Kingler, how can I lose?"

"Easy! You only have two water Pokémon. You can use up to six in a battle, no matter how many your opponent is using. That means, you'll be really outnumbered when you compete against a true water trainer…" She laughed. "Like me!"

"Yeah, well Squirtle and Kingler are tough. They can handle anything!"

"Um…I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't you guys go sign up? The tournament is tomorrow. I bet you'd be really disappointed if you couldn't get in because you signed up too late."

"Oh no! You're right!" said Ash.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"I can't be late for this!" said Ash, "I've been late for almost everything else, but I just have a gut feeling that I'm gonna win this tournament!"

***

_"Our next battle will be between Leonard Gillian and Ash Ketchum!!!"_

_ _

"Good luck, Ash!" said Brock.

"Yeah…Really show 'im," Misty said dryly.

"Pikapikachuu!!" Pikachu cheered.

Ash waved and gave them the victory sign.

"Thanks guys! But don't worry! I just know I'll win!"

"Hmph. That's what he always says," said Misty.

"Ah…You just don't want to end up battling him," said Brock.

"That's not true! I could kick his butt!"

"…Chu?"

Leonard was pretty tall and kind of rough looking, but he was only a few years older than Ash. He looked his opponent over carefully.

_This kid should be easy, _he thought, _Looks like he just started training a while ago. I bet he doesn't have too many water Pokémon. I'll show him…_

_ _

"Go! Tentacool!"

_A Tentacool? Hmm…I know…_

"Squirtle! I choose you!"

"Squirt squirt!"

"Tentacool! Poison Sting attack!"

"Squirtle! Withdraw!"

"Squirt!"

Squirtle ducked into its shell, and Tentacool's stinger wasn't able to penetrate it.

"Good job!" said Ash, "Bite attack, now!"  
  


Squirtle poked the top out its head out of its shell.

"Squirt…Tle!"

It clamped down on Tentacool's head with its hard jaw.

"Tent! Ta! Tentacoool!!" Tentacool cried in pain.

"Wow, not bad," said Misty.

"Now, Squirtle! Mega Punch!"

"Squirtle!!"

Squirtle drew back, and gave Tentacool a punch that sent it flying.

"Rr…Tentacool! Return!…Not bad, kid. Still…Staryu! Go!"

"What!? Staryu!?" Misty said in surprise.

"This'll be too easy," said Ash, "Squirtle! Skull Bash!!"

"TLE!!"

Squirtle jumped and swam towards Staryu, gathering power as it went.

"Staryu! Dive into the water and use Swift!"

"TARYU!"

Staryu dove underwater and prepared to launch its attack. It was interrupted as Squirtle plowed into it, sending it spinning around in the water.

"No!" said Leonard.

"Great! Now use Water Gun!"

Squirtle took a deep breath, drawing water into its lungs. Then it blew out a powerful current that beached Staryu.

"No way!" Leonard said in disbelief. He glared at Ash. "All right. Now we're getting serious…Blastoise! Blast that squirt!"

"B…Blastoise!?" said Ash.

Squirtle surfaced just as Blastoise emerged from its Pokéball. It stared up at the huge turtle.

"Squir…tle???"

"…Blaaas…"

"Tle!"

"Blastoise! Show that thing a real Water Gun!"

Blastoise aimed both of its cannons at Squirtle.

"Squirtle!!!" it yelled in fear.

"SQUIRTLE!! Withdraw! NOW!"

Squirtle tried to hide in its shell, but Blastoise launched its powerful Water Guns at it, and Squirtle was quickly pushed to the bottom of the pool.

"Squirtle!!" cried Ash. He searched the bottom for his Pokémon. He finally saw it on the floor of the pool, hiding in its shell. "Squirtle! Come on! You have to fight back!"

"Blastoise! Take Down!!"

"Bllaas!" Blastoise jumped into the pool and swam down to fight Squirtle.

"SQUIRTLE!!" Ash yelled, desperate now, "Skull Bash attack!!" He prayed that Squirtle had heard him through the water.

"TTOISE!!"

Blastoise suddenly dropped like a rock, heading straight for Squirtle.

"Squirtle!!!!"

Squirtle waited. It had to time this perfectly…

…

…

NOW!

"TTTLLEEE!!!!" it shouted, ramming its head upwards as Blastoise descended upon it. It had just enough force behind it to prevent Blastoise from using its Take Down attack.

"Squirtle!?" said Ash. He looked into the pool. Squirtle was okay! And it was still ready to fight. "Alright! Tackle attack, now!!"

"Squiiirrtllle!!"

Squirtle swam straight into Blastoise at high speed, knocking the wind out of it.

"Blastoise! Seismic Toss!"

"…Blas…" It stared at Squirtle. Then it grinned.

"Squiirtle??" Squirtle said nervously.

Blastoise grabbed hold of Squirtle and swam out of the water, landing on a float.

"BLAS!!" it declared, lifting Squirtle high over its head.

"Squirtle!! Squirtle, squiirtle!!" Squirtle cried.

Ash stared in astonishment. He couldn't have Squirtle knocked out…

"Squirtle! Submission attack!!"

_I hope this works…_

_ _

"Squirt?…Squiirtle!" It gave Ash the thumbs up.

"Blastoise! Now!"

Blastoise jumped up, surprisingly high. Then it gripped hard and threw Squirtle down with as much force as it could. What it didn't expect was for Squirtle to grab onto it after Blastoise had let go.

"Toise!?"

"Squirtle squirtle!" Squirtle grinned.

They both plummeted into the water, creating a huge splash that drenched everyone in the first five rows. When the waves finally cleared, Blastoise and Squirtle both floated up to the top. Squirtle found its way to a platform and lay down, exhausted. Blastoise wearily grabbed onto a nearby float, too tired to pull itself onto it.

"Blastoise…" said Leonard.

Ash grinned. "Shall we call it a match?"

"More like a tie!" countered Leonard, "Blastoise! Return! Horsea! Go!"

"Oh yeah? Return, Squirtle! Kingler! I choose you!!"

"Kinglerkingler!!"

"Horrsea!"

"This is gonna take a while," sighed Misty.

That's right, said the author, That's why we're going to skip over the rest of that match. Let's just say that Ash won.

_"This next match will be between Misty Waterflower and Denise Ikot!"_

_ _

"Go! Staryu!"

"I choose…Psyduck!"

"PSYY!!"

"Psyduck!!"

"Oh…no…" said Ash.

"Why would anyone choose Psyduck?" asked Brock.

"Maybe hers is better trained," said Ash, "Or maybe…she just knows that it's going to pop out of its Pokéball anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Pika pika?"

"WHAT!?" Misty cried, "I have to battle THAT with THIS!??"

"Psy?" asked Psyduck.

"Another Psyduck?" said Denise, "Wow…I guess this should be a pretty interesting match…Although Staryu is a really weird nickname……Psyduck! Confusion attack!"

_Oh no,_ thought Misty,_ Hers must be well trained…How can my Psyduck win?_

_ _

"Uh…Psyduck!…Use…your…Confusion attack!!"

"Copycat," said Ash.

"Pssyyyyy…" said Denise's Psyduck, (hereby referred to as Psyduck D) its eyes started to glow blue.

"Duck?" asked Misty's Psyduck (hereby referred to as Psyduck M).

"Ugghhh! Psyduck! Can't you do anything right!??" she screamed at her Pokémon.

"PSYDUCK!" yelled Psyduck D.

A blue light started to surround Psyduck M.

"Psyduck?" asked Psyduck M. It decided to make the blue light go the other way. "Psyduck."

"Duck!" cried Psyduck D, as it saw its own psychic powers coming back at it. "Psyduckduck!" It turned them back towards Psyduck M.

"Duck!!" Psyduck M quacked angrily. It made the attack go back to Psyduck D.

And so on and so forth. 

Meanwhile…

"Look at all those water Pokémon," said Jessie. They were all looking through their binoculars at the tournament below.

"If only we could think of a way to swipe them all," said James.

"Hmm…If we could compete, and we won, then we'd be able to tell all dose guys what to do!" said Meowth, "They'd treat us like kings!"

"Hm!?" Jessie pounded him on the head.

"And…queens…" he groaned.

"Let's go down there and find a way to get all of their Pokémon!" James said excitedly.

"Good idea," said Jessie, "Come on."

"Ugh…Wait! Wait for Meowth!!"

"Duck!"

"Psyduck!"

"Psyduck duck! Psy!"

"Psy!"

Misty sat down. This match could go on forever…

"Duck!!"

"Psy!"

"Psyduck!"

"Duck! Psy!"

She groaned, and lay on her back. Why did her opponent have to choose a Psyduck?

Jessie, James, and Meowth tiptoed through the back of the crowd. They were stopped by an old man with gray hair and a beard.

"'Scuse me," he said, "Who do you thinks gonna end up fightin' Big Blue?"

"Uh…Who's Big Blue?" asked Jessie.

"Yeah. I've never heard of him," said James.

"Oh-ho! Big Blue isn't a him!"

"It's a she?" asked Jessie.

"Heh heh…Actually, no one knows for sure…" He leaned in close and whispered in Jessie's ear. "Big Blue is a Pokémon. The fiercest one of all. No one's been able to capture it, but every year, it comes here to Teal Town to see if anyone can best it. So far, no one's been able to do that."

Jessie looked at James. James looked at Jessie. Meowth looked at both of them.

"This Big Blue sounds like a Pokémon dat da boss would like us to capture," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh no!" said the old man, "You have to win the tournament first! Then you can fight Big Blue."

Jessie smiled. She handed the man the bag full of Pokémon.

"Please watch these for us," she said. She grabbed James and Meowth and pulled them to the side. "I think we need to pay this 'Big Blue' a visit…"

"Mm-hm!" they nodded.

"Bye! See ya!" they called, running into the distance.

They eventually found themselves at a huge lake that flowed into the nearby ocean.

"Is _dis_ where Big Blue lives?" asked Meowth.

"That's right," said Jessie, "That's what everyone said. During the Teal Town Tournament, Big Blue comes here looking for a challenge…But it's going to get more than a challenge this year…It's going to get Rocketed!"

"Ha!" Meowth laughed. He put his paws around his mouth and called out to the lake, "Oh Big Bluue!! Come out, come out, wherevah you are!! Meowth wants ta challenge ya!"

The three of them waited anxiously for Big Blue to accept their challenge…Nothing happened.

"Uh…Maybe it doesn't think we're worthy," suggested James.

"Hmm…This'll show it!" She struck a dramatic pose. "Prepare for trouble!!"

"Aha!" James smiled. "And make it double!"

Jessie shouted out to the water. "To protect the world from devastation!"

James shouted too. "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!!"

"Jessie!!"

"James!!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!!!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!!!"

"MEOWTH!! That's right!"

They waited, holding perfectly still.

"…Do you think it heard us?" James asked.

"Shh! Listen!" hissed Jessie.

The lake started to ripple and churn. Waves lapped at the shore, growing larger each time. In the center, it looked as if the lake was boiling.

"Uh…Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" whispered Jessie.

"Maybe we should turn back now," said James.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth said, panicking.

Suddenly, from the very center of the lake, a huge column of water burst upwards, growing higher and higher. The team found themselves soaking wet when it was through.

They nervously looked up.

Dripping water from thick blue and tan scales, and rising at least thirty feet in the air, a huge serpent glared down at them with ruby red eyes. Its jaw was held open, exposing its wicked teeth. It had two whiskers which dripped with water. On its forehead was a three-pronged crest, colored a dark blue. It roared 'softly' at them.

"I…don't think it's too happy to see us," James said, hugging Jessie tightly.

"M-maybe…Maybe we should…leave," she said.

"Dat might be a good idea!" said Meowth.

"Let's get outta here!!" they all screamed, running as fast as they could towards the tournament.

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!" Big Blue screamed after them. It was furious. How dare they run away from a challenge! It would show them!! They didn't call it Big Blue for nothing!

It continued to rise out of the water, until even the tip of its tail wasn't touching the surface of the lake. It flew after its challengers.

"DUCK!!!!"

"PSY!!!!"

"This is a real drag," muttered Ash.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh? What's that?" asked Brock.

Everyone looked to see what was causing the commotion.

_"Well! It looks like two humans and a Pokémon are coming this way!"_ said the announcer, _"I wonder why they're running and screaming like idiots? Can't imagine what…HOLY COW! Is that-!? Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like they're running away from none other than…Big Blue!!"_

_ _

Ash stood up. 

"Team Rocket? What are they doing here?"

"Uh…That's not the most important question right now," said Brock, "Look behind them."

Ash did.

"WHOA! Is that a Gyarados!?"

"Sure does look like it," answered Brock.

"But…that means that……Big Blue…is a Gyarados!"

"Not just any Gyarados," said Brock, "That one is huge! It looks like it's even bigger than an Onix!"

"An Onix!?"

Brock nodded. "The largest Pokémon in the world."

"And this thing is bigger?"

"That's what it looks like, Ash."

"Wow…"

"Don't just stand there gawking!!! HELP US!!!!!!" screamed Jessie. The giant Gyarados was quickly gaining on them.

"I really don't wanna end up fish food!" yelled Meowth.

"HEEEEELLLLPPP!!!!"

"Team Rocket's in trouble!" said Misty, "But…who's gonna help them?"

The announcer fumbled with the microphone. _"Ladies and gentleman, it looks like we have a minor emergency on our hands…Please remain calm. In the event that Big Blue attacks, calmly head for the exits. Do not attempt to battle it. I repeat! Do _not_ attempt to battle it!"_

_ _

Ash grinned. "Do you think I can capture it?" he asked Brock.

"Are you deaf!? Didn't you hear what he just said? You're not supposed to battle it!"

"I'm not gonna battle it…I'm gonna capture it!"

"Pikapika!" Pikachu scolded.

"Oh…All right. Fine," Ash sighed.

Team Rocket was almost to the crowd. Just a little further…

Big Blue took a deep breath, then it spat out a tidal wave from its mouth. It caught Team Rocket, and swept them into the crowds.

"AHHHH!! It looks like Team Rocket's getting swept away again!!"

_"Ladies and gentleman! Please begin evacuation immediately! I repeat! Leave the area at on-!! AH!!"_

_ _

He was interrupted when a huge wave of water surged over him and his microphone.

The crowd started screaming and running towards the exits at top speed. They were pushing, shoving, jumping over seats, knocking others to the ground, etc. Ash ducked under the seats next to him.

"Ash! Come on! Let's go!" said Brock.

Ash grinned. "A Pokémon Master would never run away from a Pokémon."

Brock sighed in frustration. "Ash, you're not a Pokémon Master. You have every right to run away. Let's go."

He bent down to grab Ash and haul him out of there, but someone stepped on his back and knocked him to the floor.

"Pika!" Pikachu said worriedly.

"I'm…okay…" Brock groaned.

The giant Gyarados and its tidal wave were getting closer every second.

"Psyduck! Return!" Misty yelled. For once, Psyduck willingly returned to its Pokéball. Denise did the same with her Psyduck, and they both headed for the closest exits.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAADOOOSSSSSS!!!!" screamed Big Blue in anger. It had come here looking for a battle. Everyone was running away. It would show them.

The stands were almost empty now. Ash cautiously crept out from under the seats. He had been more worried about his fellow humans than Big Blue. He quickly turned to face. It was getting closer, and it looked angrier than ever. A stinging mist blew over them as Ash reached for his Pokédex. It had been a while since he had encountered a Gyarados.

"Gyarados: The Atrocious Pokémon," beeped Dexter, "Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage."

Ash tried not to be unnerved by that statement. 

"Th-That's no problem," he told himself, "I can handle it…" He looked up and gulped. "I hope."

"Pikapika! Pikachu!"

Ash looked down. Pikachu was helping Brock to his feet. Just then, a huge wave washed over the railing of the stands and covered them with water. Ash gasped for breath and just swallowed a lot of water. It quickly died down though, and he tried to spit it out.

"CHAAA!!"

He looked up, coughing. "Pika…chu!?"

_How did Pikachu get all the way up there?_ he wondered. Pikachu was up at the top of the stands. Brock was clinging to a seat farther down along the same row Ash was in.

"Ash! We've gotta get outta here _right now_! That Gyarados is way too powerful!"

Ash gritted his teeth. "No way…Pikachu!! Come on!"

"Pi…Pika!!"

Ash smiled at Pikachu's loyalty. He only hoped its strength was equal…

He turned and ran along the row of seats towards Big Blue. Pikachu did the same, only at the top.

Big Blue was now at the edge of the pool. It looked around, searching for an opponent. Ash and Pikachu's sudden movement caught its eye.

"YYAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" it roared threateningly. It was right next to them.

Ash turned his head to look up at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!! Thunder attack! NOW!!"

"PIIIKAAAAAA!!!!!!" Pikachu leapt off of the stand and tried to make it to the Gyarados. Even though it failed, it still let out a gigantic Thunder attack. "CHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

Big Blue flinched and absorbed its attack. Then it reared up and hissed viciously. Finally! A battle!

"DDDDOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Pikachu landed a short distance from its master.

"Pika?"

"It…didn't hurt it?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Chu…" Pikachu was starting to get worried.

"Well, that's no problem!" said Ash, reaching for his Pokébelt. "Bulbasaur! Squirtle! Kingler! Muk! Come out!!"

They did, and they all lined up in front of him, ready to fight.

"All right, everyone!" Ash shouted, "Attack!!!!"

"Bulba!!!" Bulbasaur used its Razor Leaf attack.

Squirtle used its Water Gun, even though Gyarados are strong against water. Kingler used Bubble, and Muk tried Poison Gas.

"Pikachu! Give it another…shock!!"

"CHUU!!!" Pikachu used its Thunder attack again.

Big Blue saw all of those attacks coming. It flew upwards and easily dodged them all.

_Come on. I want a REAL fight. Give it all ya got!_

_ _

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

It coiled up while in the air, and glowed slightly. It let the Dragon Rage inside of it take over…

Brock was hiding in the exit doorway.

"ASH! LOOK OUT!!!"

Ash looked straight up, because that's where Big Blue was.

"Uh oh…"

"Pikapi!!!"

Rage…Big Blue was seeing red. It looked down at the miniscule beings trying to fight with it.

_Die…_

"GGYYAARRAADDOOSS!!!!"

It dove straight down, unrestrained. It didn't let anything stop it. A light blue sac of energy was covering its entire body. That was the dragon part of its Dragon Rage.

After it had made a brand-new crater, the blue coat exploded, sending blue stuff everywhere. 

Big Blue paused at the bottom of the crater. The Dragon Rage was subsiding now. It regained its energy, then flew back up into the air. There, it circled around, examining what had become of its challengers.

---------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, but I just wrote that last sentence and it was like…Wow. I think I'll just end it there. ) However, depending on what kind of reviews I get, I may or may not make a sequel.


	2. Big Orange

**Big Orange**

By: Dragoness

Ash groaned. He was surprised he was alive. He was covered in a blue, watery gel. He pushed himself up and looked around.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in relief.

"Pikachu?" Ash glanced around. All of his Pokémon were still there. They were all worse for wear though.

"Pikapi!!" Pikachu shouted, pointing straight up.

Ash craned his neck upwards.

"RRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

_Not again…_

_ _

Struggling, he climbed to his feet.

"Guys. We need to try one more time. If we don't beat this Gyarados, who knows what it will do next? It might try to attack the town."

"Bulba," Bulbasaur nodded.

Kingler opened and closed its giant pincer. "Kingking. Kingler."

Ash tried to translate what it had said.

"Big Blue…just wants to battle?"

"Kingler." Kingler did its best to nod without a neck.

Ash grinned crookedly. "Then…we'll give it a battle it'll never forget! Muk! Use your Sludge attack! Kingler! Hyper Beam! Pikachu! Try using a Thunderbolt! Squirtle! Hydro Pump! And Bulbasaur, power up your Solarbeam!"

"M-UUKKKKK!!!"

"King-king!!!"

"Pi…ka…CHHUUUUU!!!!!!"

"SQUIRTLE!!!!!"

Bulbasaur stood to the side, quietly gathering solar energy in its bulb.

"Buulllb……"

Big Blue absorbed their attacks with its tail. Pikachu's and Kingler's attacks were the ones that hurt it the most.

"DOO…SS…" It used its Leer attack, frightening Ash's Pokémon badly. Bulbasaur had closed its eyes though.

Ash looked at it. "Ready, Bulbasaur?"

Bulbasaur looked up and nodded. "Bulba."

"Fire!!"

"BULBA……SAAAUUUURRRRR!!!!!!!"

From the glowing bulb on its back, a giant blast of energy zoomed upwards and shot through Big Blue's coils, grazing its rock-hard scales and leaving singe marks.

That made Big Blue mad.

"GYAA!!" It glared at the tiny offender. "GGGGYYAAAARRRRRAAAADDOOOOOSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur asked nervously.

"Uh…Do you think we hurt it enough?" asked Ash.

"King…" Kingler said no.

"Pika!!"

"Attack it guys!! Bulbasaur! Go ahead and use Razor Leaf! Pikachu! Thunder! Everyone else, the same thing as last time!!"

"Bulbasauuurrr!"

"Pika! Pii…kaa……CHHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

"KINGLERRR!!!"

"Muk!"

"Squirtttlllee!"

Big Blue tackled them, ignoring their attacks, then it rose up again and spat out a giant Hydro Pump.

"Look out!!"

They ran out of Big Blue's crater but still got horribly soaked, not to mention weakened. They ran along the rows of seats until they reached the door. Brock wasn't there anymore.

"Maybe…we should give up," panted Ash.

  
"Pika!" Pikachu said angrily.

"It's too powerful! Our attacks are barely hurting it!"

"Pikapi!!"

"Muk! Muk muk!" Muk agreed.

"Kingking!"

"Squirtle."

"Bulba…saur."

"……All right. You win…but you'd better win against Big Blue, too!"

"Piika!!"

They all turned to face Big Blue. It glared back at them.

"All right, Big Blue!" shouted Ash, "I'm going to capture you! Just like a real Pokémon Master! You got that!? Get ready!!"

"PIKAPIKACHU!!" Pikachu added.

Ash grinned. "Company!! ATTACK!!!"

The two sides charged into battle. Big Blue instantly washed them down with another Hydro Pump, but they somehow recovered and attacked again.

"PIIIKKKAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Pikachu used its Thunderbolt attack, and this time it was close enough to have a critical effect.

"Squirtle!!"

Squirtle was doing an all-out boxer style, pummeling Big Blue's scale with its Mega Punch attack.

Kingler tried using its ViceGrip attack, but its claws weren't large enough. It decided to settle for Crabhammer.

Muk was Body Slamming all over the place, and with a few Sludge attacks thrown in here and there, it wasn't doing to badly.

Neither was Big Blue. Its Tackle attack was devastating. Its special attacks were even worse. 

Bulbasaur's Vine Whip was constantly batting down at its head, and Big Blue was getting sick of that really fast. It roared, then flew upwards to prepare for its Dragon Rage.

"Pi? Pika!" Pikachu cried.

"Bulbasaur!"

Ash gritted his teeth and stared upwards at the huge monstrosity.

_One more hit and we've lost…_

_ _

He surveyed his "troops".

_Which one has the best attack?……Or…what if I used a combination of attacks…?_

_ _

"Pikachu! Kingler! Squirtle! Get close to each other! Kingler! You'll go first! Use your Hyper Beam. After that starts moving, Squirtle, I want you to use your Water Gun attack! Pikachu! Right after that, use your Thunderbolt! You're going to combine all of your attacks into one huge one! Got it!? GO! NOW!!!!"

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Big Blue roared. It was already glowing blue.

"KINGKINGLER!!"

Kingler held up its giant claw and a bright orange beam shot out from it. Squirtle took its cue, and blasted out its Water Gun.

"Pi ka CHUUUU!!!!"

Pikachu's Thunderbolt spiraled around Squirtle's Water Gun, combining both attacks with Kingler's Hyper Beam. The newly invented attack rushed straight into Big Blue. Big Blue roared in pain as shocks racked its body. It screamed as its body twitched wildly in the air, and with one last battle cry, it fell into the swimming pool that the Teal Town citizens had been using to host their tournament. It was tiny compared to Big Blue, and its head and tail lay on the wet ground next to the pool.

"Pika!!"

The Pokémon stared in shock. They hadn't thought that Ash's plan would actually work.

Ash only hesitated for a split second. He ran to the railing, hopped over it, and made his way to Big Blue's giant head. He slowed down as he got closer. Its eyes were staring at him with an unfriendly glare in them.

"Gyaaaarrrrrr…" it said.

Ash stopped.

"Uh……"

Pikachu and the other Pokémon ran to his side. Pikachu hopped forward.

"Pikachu?" it asked.

Big Blue glared at it. "Rrrraaa…"

Kingler sidestepped around Ash and moved forward.

"King king. King kingler," it said.

"Rrraadooosssss!" Big Blue growled, "Radoosssss!!"

"Kingler…Kinglerking."

Ash watched the conversation, not understanding a word. He looked at Pikachu. "What are they saying?"

"Pika? Pikachu."

Ash groaned. Pikachu was supposed to know those things. He stepped back in surprise as Big Blue raised its head from the ground. It looked Ash in the eyes.

"Gyarradosss…" it hissed. Then it turned and headed back to the sea.

Ash was just stunned. Then he remembered something.

"Hey, wait!! I still have to capture you!!"

Big Blue paused. It looked back at Ash. "Radoss," it nodded. Then it kept going.

"Huh?"

"Pikapika!!" Pikachu said.

"Oh, so _now_ you understand it?"

"Chu…"

"Okay okay. Let's follow it."

Ash recalled Bulbasaur, Muk, Squirtle and Kingler. Then he and Pikachu ran after Big Blue.

Big Blue was waiting for them at the edge of its lake. As they caught up to it, it looked down, there was no longer any anger in its eyes, but they still kept that fearsome look of all Gyarados.

"Dosss…"

It dove into the water. Its long body seemed to take forever to fit in.

"That must be a pretty deep lake for that huge Gyarados to fit in," Ash commented.

"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed.

After the last of Big Blue's tail slipped underwater, its head surfaced in the middle of the lake.

"ARRRRAAADOOSSSS!" it called. It dove under again.

"…What is it doing?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu shrugged.

The waves near the shore got larger, and Ash and Pikachu jumped way back when Big Blue's head appeared right next to them.

"Uh…Hi," Ash said meekly.

Big Blue ignored him. It looked down at the ground and dropped something out of its mouth. Then it turned and dove back into the water. As Ash and Pikachu watched, they could make out its long, blue form swimming towards the ocean.

After getting over the initial feeling of awe, Ash felt cheated.

"Hey! That's not fair! I beat it! I should've been able to capture it!!"

Pikachu gazed up at him. Poor kid. Then Pikachu looked to see what Big Blue had dropped on the shore. It perked up immediately.

"Pika!! Pikapikachu!!"

"Huh?"

Ash looked down to see what the commotion was about.

Flopping around on the beach was a very, very large Magikarp. Well, compared to most Magikarp at least. This one was bigger than a Seel.

Ash blinked.

"Uh…"

"Karp! Magi! Magi! Karp!"

"Piika!" Pikachu giggled.

Ash sighed and tossed a Pokéball at the Magikarp, and it was caught with no struggling at all.

Ash walked over and picked it up. "…Welcome to the group, Big Orange."


End file.
